Watering a Drought
by WaddleBuff
Summary: For centuries, Nasus has not allowed any passion or lust to flow through him, withholding all of his carnal desires into a secret crevice within his psyche. But after meeting a certain nine-tailed fox, all of that is about to change.
1. You and Me Baby

_Alright, so this takes place directly after Chapter 7 of Eyowyn's 'A Light in the Desert'. This should be considered an alternate universe, not parallel. Speaking of which, go read it! It will _definitely _be worth your time. Ah and yes, warnings. _

_Yes, you're probably like, 'WaddleBuff, with _warnings_?'. Aha. Well this lemon is…special. _

_Bestiality galore, and is dirty and explicit to an almost excessive degree. Read on if you dare (please do, because Ahri is too amazing not to be read T_T)._

* * *

Turning the last page within the Measured Tread, Nasus shuts the covers of the age-old volume, the book letting out a satisfied _whump._

Nasus turns the closed book to face him, looking indignantly at the weathered cover before placing it beside him in the grass. Leaning back onto the bark of the oak tree behind him, Nasus closes his eyes, allowing the wind to ruffle through the small fibers of fur that occupies his skin invisible to the naked eye.

Today he had left his chest plate and other accessories in his chambers, the only garment protecting him from the elements being the battered gold-plated sarong that girded itself around his waist, held in place by a belt.

It had been quite a while since the Curator of the Sands ventured out into the grounds of the Institute in such a casual manner. However, since recently, Nasus felt that unnecessary protection could be spared if he were to merely stroll around the gardens of the Institute.

Once again, this fact made him his apprehension of the humans and other creatures of Runeterra withering away from his psyche.

At this, a mental image of Luxanna Crownguard suddenly crosses Nasus' relaxing mind, bringing a small smile to his face. With her gleaming face however, the passages of the Measured Tread follow, the grin formed on his canine lips fleeing as quickly as it had presented itself.

Subsequently Nasus recalls the previous day when he and Luxanna had exited the gardens bordering the Institute. A flash of golden eyes and a mischievous grin melts through the lines of Demacian morals and ethics that had begun to scrawl across his brain. He remembers the fox woman who had handed him the Measured Tread covered in mud and grime, her tails lithely swirling through the air playfully as she walked away before he had a chance to even mutter a 'thank you'.

His eyes suddenly fly open wide, simultaneous to a sudden wind that has decided to rustle through the branches above his head. A sudden curiosity sparks within him at the thought of Ahri, the Nine-Tailed fox (or as Lux had called her, the _soul drinker_).

As the seconds pass by into minutes, Nasus' eyes narrow as the thoughts in his wise intellect begin to circulate in faster cycles; the curiosity that had sparked within his psyche quickly grows into a desperate urge.

That fox woman. There was something about her. Alluring, yet repelling. He needed to find her.

As if acting on their own accord, Nasus' legs bring him upright to stand, picking up the book and his ever-present staff. The ears atop his head begin to flinch, an inadvertent sniff passing through his nose.

Unknowing if Ahri is occupied, whether in a match or other reason, Nasus proceeds to search for her using his keen canine senses. For a creature with such sharp senses, tracking an individual by their scent requires barely any effort.

Pressing his nose against the book in his left paw, Nasus takes one whiff of Ahri's lingering scent before proceeding to exit through a wrought-iron gate leading to an exposed hall of the Institute of War. His steps are (ironically) measured treads, his sharp senses providing an invisible thread to lead him to the desired quarry.

Nasus finds his thoughts to dwell on the fox woman more than he desires as his feet carry him through the Institute past bustling Summoners and a few Champions. What were her intentions? Ever since their first true meeting outside of the Fields of Justice, she seemed to interact with him in a way that truly puzzled the wise librarian, his thoughts struggling to interpret her motives.

Rounding a corner, Nasus suddenly feels his heart make a short dip as the mental image of the woman intimately clinging onto his body completely naked crosses his mind. A sort of grimace occupies his visage as he desperately shakes the vulgar thought away to the far-off corners of his mind.

What had just happened?

Nasus grits his teeth in frustration, bewildered to his meandering thoughts. For a being that has lived for eons, meandering thoughts are strange and uncommon in themselves. But for such a thought to be one so vulgar, so degenerate, truly bemuses the Curator as his nose leads him to the West Wing of the Institute dormitories.

Finally coming to a conclusion, his mind's answer is that this is the work of Ahri's magical charm. He had heard stories of the fox woman to use this upon unsuspecting men in order to siphon their life essences.

'_Yes. This is the most likely reason.' _his mind decides, crossing its arms in satisfaction.

For literally centuries, Nasus had not even engaged in sexual interactions with anyone, much less think about such topics. The last time he had allowed his carnal desires to flow through his body was during a lull time during the war that had ravaged his planet back on his homeworld.

Nasus stops, arriving in front of a door that, according to his senses, belonged to the nine-tailed fox. Leaning against the wall, he crosses his arms and closes his eyes to wait. There was no rush; he had all the time in the world.

This time allowing the thoughts to slip past the hardened barriers of his mind, Nasus reminisces on the night that had been devoted to his secret lover.

Her name was Monifa.

* * *

_A sandstorm violently howls through the weathered stone buildings of Zagareh, the capital city of Nasus' homeworld._

_The enemy forces had been driven back from the capital city. So far back, that the Resistance assumed the opposition wouldn't strike back for at least two days._

_This provided much time for the soldiers to have a well-needed rest._

_But for Nasus, this merely meant time to be spent with his lover._

_He had met Monifa on the battlefields after a particularly harsh battle. The two had been lying side by side on a long white sheet laid across the bare desert sand; a makeshift infirmary. The moment the two started to speak to each other, their conversations extended to hours of chatting, Nasus' usual demeanor completely eradicated whenever within her presence. _

_Before long, the couple found themselves to be in love._

_Whenever any time was spared, they would gravitate towards each other among the other soldiers almost instinctively. _

_Finally, during this lull time in the war, their lust could not be withheld any longer._

_It had taken place inside Nasus' quarters within the library dormitories._

_As soon as the two stepped inside of the room, the lust overpowered them. _

_Her white fur shone brightly in the candle-lit ambient glow of the room, her perky ears friskily fluttering about as their snouts joined as one._

_Within moments the two creatures were sprawled atop the massive bed, naked. Their fur bristled against each other, small electric sensations making the small fibers stand on end._

_At last, Nasus felt his huge member push against his lover's folds, and he stopped her as she prepared for entry._

_She looked at him inquisitively with her golden eyes filled with bemusement._

"_Are you sure you want to do this Monifa?"_

_In reply he only received a mischievous giggle, her paw traversing his erect shaft, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine._

"_What's wrong Nasus?", she inquired, her eyes burning into his as she continued to stimulate him._

"_Don't you trust me?"_

* * *

Nasus feels a small tingle run through his dormant member, the first sexual arousement he has felt for more than a century.

He has lost track of time as his thoughts still meander upon his past experiences. It is not until a strong pleasant yet musky aroma assaults his nose. In one sniff Nasus quickly identifies its various components; fresh sweat mingles with the faint scent pine, a fragrant smell of lilacs intertwining with the natural perfume of a woman, the familiar and somewhat pleasant fragrance of recent physical activity bringing a sudden pang of recognition into Nasus' psyche.

Was this real? Monifa?

His eyes fly wide open, Monifa's scent still strong in his snout.

Instead his eyes are met with the golden orbs of Ahri, an amused grin planted on her face as she leaned forward into him mischievously, allowing him to have an ample view of her breasts glistening with sweat. Her tails are spread out behind her in their usual playful demeanor, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Have you been waiting for long?"

Her voice surprisingly makes his pulse skip, the utter sultriness just dripping from her words snaking into his eardrums like sweet notes plucked off of the strings of some mystical instrument.

Quickly regaining his composure he straightens himself, removing one of his legs off the wall behind him to stand upright.

"No. Not at all."

Ahri giggles. Nasus winces.

"You sure about that?"  
Nasus stays silent, unable to decipher whether her last inquiry is a rhetorical question, or one that needed answering.

Ahri leans in as if to whisper a secret, resolving his predicament of trying to find an answer.

"You see…you've stood there for about ten minutes. Just standing with your eyes closed."

If Nasus is physically able to blush, he would have done so.

"So…you have been standing in front of me for…ten minutes?"

Ahri gives a playful shrug, her essence orb being spun like a glob atop one of her languid tails.

"What can I say? If I find an immortal anthropomorphic dog standing in front of my room, I'd be curious as to why he was standing there. So I stood with you."

Nasus teeth bare in a slight snarl of irritation, but his lips do not allow themselves to be parted completely as they are hindered by his amusement.

"Are you always this…playful?" he inquires, speaking his mind with his usual solemn tone.

Ahri answers with one of her signature giggles, sending another unwanted shiver down Nasus' spine.

"Only if I need to obtain something that I want," she says provocatively, one of her tails running down his bare arm as she turns to unlock the door to her room with a white tail acting as a key.

Nasus shudders slightly at the sensual contact, one of his eyebrows rising slightly as his gaze follows the tail that had bristled across his arm. Was this fox woman…flirting with him?

This prediction however is not even considered in his mind, the sensation of Ahri's soft fur scathing his arm almost completely arousing him. Now that he got a good look at her, Nasus realizes the resemblance between her and his lost lover.

Quickly, Nasus dismisses the thought before yet another perverted inadvertent image found its way into his mind. He finds himself trying his hardest _not _to be aroused by the woman before him.

"_Magic_," Nasus reassures himself "_It is only her magic. She is not even sexually attractive; look at those thighs. Her fangs haven't even grown in yet._"

But still, his eyes are lost as they stare at Ahri with a blank look, the fox standing within her doorway with an enticing posture.

Fangs or not, at that moment he finds himself to be staring.

"Now I think you've done enough standing. Care to join me inside?" she asks, that seductive smile of her splayed across her visage in a way that only she could accomplish.

He continues to stare at her with his inquisitive eyes as she saunters into her room, tails continuing to flay about in the air. Seeing no other choice, he follows the fox through the doorway, his hand instinctively closing the door behind him.

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Ain't Nothing But Mammals

_Hurgha. Just returned from a five day mission trip to a Native American boarding school in Arizona. Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of your support, and as always, be sure to review and enjoy!_

* * *

Nasus fidgets about in a small wooden chair obviously not meant for someone of his bulk.

He had laid the copy of the Measured Tread atop a nearby nightstand, leaving his hands free to twiddle awkwardly as his eyes follow Ahri walking around her surprisingly cluttered room. Soon Nasus finds himself looking around in awe at the disorderly array of random objects placed in their respective positions.

Objects ranging from bent and rusty forks to ornate silver-rimmed mirrors clutter every empty space available, sunlight streaming through the windows glinting off of the varied surfaces. But within this disarray, Nasus finds that each object is placed neatly in well-organized rows, creating a contradicting order inside the conflicting colors and shapes.

He is suddenly halted mid-observation as a soft clatter of Ionian ceramics meets his ears. Turning his gaze back to the table, his eyes meet with Ahri's as she sits herself down in a chair opposite to his.

The sharp smell of mint and honey assaults his snout, the scent wafting up with steam from the tea that had been placed before him. Nasus sees that Ahri has already raised her cup to her lips, her eyes peering over the rim of the cup.

She lets out a satisfied sigh after a drawn-out sip of the sweet drink, her eyes closing momentarily.

"Please, try some of the tea. I made it myself," Ahri suddenly says with a wink, adding the last statement as a persuasion. "There's nothing like a cup of tea after a long day."

Furrowing his brow, Nasus picks up the cup in front of him, taking great care not to break the fragile class with his mighty touch. Eyeing the contents as if it were some strange animal he had never encountered before, it takes a few moments before he tentatively raises the tea to his lips, allowing some of the warm tea to traverse his tongue into his throat.

Nasus' eyes widen in surprise; it is delicious. Ahri, who was watching all the while, grins in satisfaction at his positive reaction and takes a sip from her own cup. Nasus' wet snout flinches at the smell of Ahri's scent penetrating the tea's aroma, the smell of her sweat intermingling with various other scents once again triggering something within his brain.

"I assume you have just finished a match?" Nasus inquires, the deep baritone of his powerful voice causing a few delicate trinkets resting near him to tremble.

In response, Ahri gives a knowing giggle.

"I knew that nose of yours would pick it up. You and I really aren't so different," Ahri says with an amused tone. She places her now-empty cup on the table only to fill it up again with more tea from a ceramic pot.

"What...do you mean?" Nasus once again inquires, his hands following suit to refill his own cup with more of her tea.

"Well...though we're from different worlds, you and I are both closely related." Ahri replies, one of her ears twitching playfully as if to affirm her response. She continues, "We both have keen senses, especially in smell and hearing. And although we may be animalistic, we're both far above the normal bounds of ordinary animals, aren't we?"

Nasus gives a slight nod in agreement his gaze once again meandering across Ahri's body in places where it really shouldn't. He finds himself losing control of his thoughts, most likely due to the fact Ahri resembled the lover he had been daydreaming about in the hallway.

The resemblance is almost uncanny.

Her white fluffy tails, although downier than the fur that covered his previous lover's body, is the exact same vibrant white, the fibres possessing even the same scent. Ahri's overall aroma is almost identical, making Nasus revel in every breath he takes within her close proximity. Then there is the finishing touch; her playful personality.

Withheld from him during their previous encounters, whenever Ahri speaks, her speech is laced with small giggles and mischievous tones; Nasus' memory is immediately prompted to recall his previous lover, resulting in a soft yearning to well up from inside of him. Even small actions from the fox woman force memories to be recalled into his mind; from the constant twitching of her ears, to the way her eyes looked at him sultrily for no reason at all.

Although he doesn't realize it at the moment, his yearning for his previous lover has begun to blossom into something else; a desire for the woman that sat before him. His defenses are now torn down, unbeknownst to both Nasus and Ahri due to his constant stoic demeanor.

Soon enough however, they will both discover that he had fallen to her charms without the aid of her signature magic.

The pair continues to sit at the table, holding their empty teacups to allow silence to permeate the air in an almost awkward demeanor.

"So…why did you come see me?" Ahri queries to break the silence.

Nasus stays silent, struggling to find a response. Why _did _he search for her?

"To…thank you. For the time outside the garden," he finally responds, grateful to find an answer.

"Ah, it's no big deal really. I just figured you didn't want to leave a book beneath some bush in a garden. You are a librarian after all."

Another giggle ensues from her lips, further goading Nasus to lose control of his slowly-increasing desire. He notices her eyes slowly wander across his bare torso, as if sizing up a slab of meat about to be purchased from a butcher.

Ahri is visibly impressed at his fit build, the various muscles earned through centuries of labor and combat bulging outward, light from the outside catching the strong curves.

"I see you're not wearing any of that armor you usually wear," Ahri comments, her body tilting slightly to look at Nasus' legs before she returns her gaze to his eyes. Her lips curved into a sultry grin, the look in her eyes setting him on edge. "You should do that more often."

Nasus lets out a snort, due to the fact that he finds unusual activity taking place beneath his sarong. Ahri narrows her eyes at him, the grin ever-present as her tails dance about to an invisible breeze. Biting down on her lip, she suddenly leans forward with her head supported by her hands, allowing full view of her dangling breasts to Nasus' eyes.

Her cheeks pushed upward by her palms, she looks mischievously at him, as if she is about to tell a secret. Nasus shifts his bottom jaw.

"So tell me," Ahri continues, "what do you find…_attractive _in women?"

"Why do...you want to know?" Nasus replies, finding it hard to stick to his neutral tone.

Ahri is unhindered, and gives a playful shrug as her head tilts to the side playfully, some hair spilling from her head to cover one of her bare shoulders.

"Just curious. Nothing wrong with that, now is there?"

"Remember. Curiosity killed the cat."

She giggles. "Recall that I'm a fox. So consider me immune."

Nasus sighs. There was no getting out of her question now, so he had to play it safe.

"Alright then, fine. I do not see what you intend to do with such _useless _pieces of information, but I see no harm in expressing my….preferences."

He pauses to allow Ahri to comment, maybe let out a quip. She merely blinks to allow him to continue, her entrancing golden eyes filled with anticipation. Letting out another sigh, Nasus closes his eyes to picture what he truly enjoyed to see in a female (and to block the image of the woman before him).

"As an inhabitant of the Endless Empire, I am partial to women that are at least in my species; I have yet to find one on this world occupied by mostly humanoid creatures."

He hears her giggle a soft giggle.

"But if I were to find one woman worthy of my specifications, she would most definitely resemble my previous lover, Monif-"Nasus suddenly stops, biting his tongue one syllable too late. Opening his eyes, he sees Ahri still leaning over with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Monif….?"

Nasus winces. This was not turning out well; the ball is set in motion, nothing could stop it now.

But there is no harm in trying.

"Monifa. She was a fellow soldier, and the love of my life."

"What a beautiful name."

"I always thought so as well," Nasus replies instinctively, completely forgetting his attempt to beat around the bush. "A beautiful name bestowed upon a very beautiful creature."

Once again, Nasus finds himself to close his eyes to reminisce, completely losing control of the words that begin to roll off his tongue.

Little does he know that this turn of events was entirely planned, his closed eyes not catching the sinister grin that has formed on Ahri's lips.

"She was tall, but not to the point where her height matched or exceeded mine. Her fur was soft and sleek, much longer than the short fibers you see on my skin. Whenever it touched me I could feel pinpricks of electricity pass through onto mine. How I loved that sensation."

Ahri, seeing that Nasus is completely engrossed in his monologue, takes advantage of the situation, her elbows leaving the table as she stands. Careful as to not make any noise that would interrupt Nasus as he continues his monologue, Ahri lifts the used tableware off the wooden surface of the table and silently places them into a nearby sink. Then, she reaches for a nearby unused bag of tea, clutching it in her hand before proceeding to walk back to the table.

Before Nasus could even sense her absence, Ahri slinks back into her chair, her hand nimbly placing the teabag underneath Nasus' snout, its scent clouding his sense of smell. As for his hearing, Nasus' booming voice occupied it as to not enable any other sound to make their way into his ears, leaving Ahri to do what she pleases without his notice.

"Her fangs were fully-grown, worn and used, but not to excess. I always felt my heart dip whenever she smiled at me with that sultry grin of hers, those fangs flashing at me enticingly below the black whiskers that spread across her cheeks…"

Seeing that Nasus is not going to stop with his monologue anytime soon, Ahri takes the next step, her inner desires urging her to do so. She silently proceeds to stand, fingers beginning to take hold of her clothing.

After pausing for a period that lasts for more than a minute, Ahri proceeds to begin stripping herself of her clothing.

Quickly and nimbly she first peels off her footwear, leaving the white and red leggings to sag on the floor atop her shoes. Wincing at the unexpected noise of her foot exiting a shoe, she pauses with her leg in midair.

She looks up nervously for a moment to see if Nasus' eyes are open; they are not.

She continues quietly, thankful for the strong scent of the teabag on the table to cover hers as more of her skin is revealed.

Her fingers grasping the top of her red-tinted dress, Ahri bites her lip in concentration as she slides the tight silk off her lithe frame, her large breasts struggling to escape the garment's grasp before they are finally released from their confines with a gratuitous jiggle. She then proceeds to slip her dress off of her body, stopping once its descent is halted by the floor below her. Slowly she pulls one leg after the other, careful not to let the bell dangling from the front of her dress to emit any sound as she deposits it onto the floor.

Finally, with one deft movement from her wrists, Ahri drops her white undergarment onto the ground, leaving her body completely bare, nipples already slightly hardened from contact to the coldish air. The ears atop her head twitch slightly as they continue to digest Nasus' baritone voice.

Ahri's sinister grin once again forms on her face as she makes her way back to the table, executing her next move.

"…Monifa's physical frame was petit, but the right curves occupied the right places. Her abdomen, her chest, her thighs, she was perfect. Not to mention long tail that sprouted from her rump; I always loved that tail of hers, white and soft, the fur sleek and well-groomed."

"Like _my_ tails?"

"Yes. Very much like yours," Nasus replies without thinking.

He continues, ears not hearing the wood of the table creak as Ahri's full weight is placed upon it, her naked body slowly crawling atop the wooden surface inch by inch.

"And her eyes. I could lose myself for hours in those honey-golden eyes of hers."

Ahri giggles as she feels a twinge of blush grace across her whiskered cheeks.

"Are you sure you're not describing me?"

Nasus snorts lightly in amusement, eyes still shut.

"You may resemble her, but you are no Monifa of mine."

"But am I…close enough?"

Ahri's finger suddenly flicks the strongly-scented teabag off the table to the floor, allowing her bodily scents to assault Nasus' snout. Her face is a mere centimeter away from his by now, her body on all fours on top of the table.

Upon realizing Ahri's position, Nasus' eyes fly open in surprise. But before he could mutter any words, Ahri's finger presses itself against his canine lips.

At such a close proximity, Nasus suddenly finds himself lost within the captivating golden pools of her pupils, his resistance to Ahri's actions slowly beginning to weaken.

Again, Ahri asks the same question, this time her tone lowered to a whisper.

"Am I…close enough?"

She removes her finger from Nasus' lips, allowing him to respond.

The couple continues to stare at each other, Ahri's eyes filled with lust and desire, Nasus' swirling with emotions of confusion and resistance.

But the resistance quickly withers away as Nasus' pent-up lust begins to surge up from within him.

Not knowing what else to say, Nasus closes the distance between their lips.


	3. So Let's Do It Like They Do

By now, Nasus' usually dormant member is fully erect, goaded on by memories of his past lover, but mostly by the woman his lips are assaulting now.

Ahri gives an approving moan through her nose as she feels his cold lips traverse hers. Her hands instinctively latch onto the back of his head, bringing him in closer to her face. The cold wetness of his snout presses against her nose, the sensation emitting a giggle from her system.

Taking the next step, Ahri gently pushes her tongue against Nasus' mouth for entry. She is taken by surprise as she feels him lash back by forcibly pushing his tongue into the space between her teeth.

Nasus' tongue revels in its exploration of Ahri's oral cavern, its length and width larger than any other Ahri has ever encountered. Her own tongue struggles to engage in any activity at all, Nasus' monster keeping it pinned beneath its underside.

The continuing osculation is pleasurable nonetheless, Ahri's senses enjoying the new sensations that come along with kissing a humanoid canine. Nasus surprisingly continues to reveal the full length of his tongue as he pushes it inward, its tip nearly touching her uvula.

Ahri's hands caress the fur on the back of Nasus' head, her soft touch resulting in a grunt come from his snout. Saliva already begins to dribble from the sides of their mouths, a result of the mismatched proportions. Ahri suddenly feels Nasus' fingers tangling themselves with her black hair, forcing her head to turn to its side in order to continue its osculation with his mouth.

She feels some of his fur gently poke the sides of her mouth, scathing her skin slightly with every movement of her lips. The sensation of Nasus' large tongue swirling around her inner cheeks results in moans to inadvertently be emitted from her nostrils, her breaths now short and desperate as the physical activity takes a toll on her stamina.

Ahri suddenly breaks free from Nasus' strong lips, halting their kissing. The sudden separation of their mouths allow a stream of repressed saliva to pour out of their lips, the viscous liquids dripping onto the edge of the wooden table before cascading onto Nasus' sarong.

Their tongues still in contact, swirling around each other between their faces, they open their eyes, sharing looks of lust and desire. Deep breaths are shared between them, the warm used air of their lungs exiting through their agape mouths to mingle amidst their faces.

By now, all of Nasus' scruples and better judgment have been thrown out of the window, the carnal desire that has been accumulating inside of him for centuries finally flowing through his system without constraint.

All he wants now is Ahri.

His partner experiences the same ordeal. Although many of her nights in the Institute of War have been occupied with many Champions fit enough to satiate her desires, she herself never felt truly satisfied.

This does not have anything to do with the men she slept with. No, this feeling of fractional satisfaction is a result of something deeper, something that brought her to join the League of Legends in the first place. For underneath all of her attempts to break from her addiction of essence thievery, Ahri still burns longingly for that pleasure that only results from the life essences of men to flow within her after a satisfactory session of intercourse.

But since her admission into the League, Ahri has been deprived of this divine sensation since the Institute had banned her from stealing the lives of men for her pleasure. As time went by, she feared that she would lose control of her desire for more. Then came the day she met Nasus, an immortal being resistant to almost anything, he himself owning the vampiric attributes she possessed.

A perfect solution for her ever-mounting dilemma.

However, as he is resistant to many things, Ahri soon found him immune to her charms. So it was quite the surprise that she won over him so quickly today in her room.

But this thought flies over her head as a result of her lust. All that matters now is that Nasus is in her grasp, and she can finally satiate the burning desire churning within her.

Already her essence orb begins to glow a dim green, small, almost invisible green wisps of life essence flow from Nasus' into the sphere, the immortal deity not even noticing in the slightest.

Both of them suddenly realize at the exact same moment that their breaths have regulated, their tongues still in contact with each other. The realization of this prompts Ahri to push her head forward, her throat releasing a loud moan at the feeling of Nasus' tongue filling her oral cavern.

Her head continues to twist and turn as her lips kisses his with vigor, Ahri's hands grasping tightly at his head to ensure the closest contact possible. Loud resonances of their disproportioned mouths continuing to osculate with vigor echo around the room. The faint sound a liquid pattering onto the wooden surface of the table also begins to resonate as saliva dribbles down their chins.

Nasus' fingers continue to entangle themselves within Ahri's flowing hair, the silky black strands rubbing against his fur sending tingles of pleasure through his system. His hands suddenly begin to move downward across her smooth skin, the touch of warm bare flesh a completely new sensation for him. Nasus finds that he likes it.

Hands still smoothing over Ahri's bent back, he finds his hands implanted onto her rump. He lets out a groan from his snout as he feels one of her tails scathe his arm, the sudden contact with her fur sending a sensation of electricity through his sensory system.

Nasus suddenly feels a desperate urge to feel more, the smoothness of her skin touching him having an almost addictive quality, like a child tasting the sweetness of candy for the first time.

Nasus finds these new urges and desires utterly strange, almost disturbing. Though it was true he had felt these lustful impulses with his previous lover, to think that such desire would be directed to someone like Ahri, a humanoid, is an almost revolting prospect in his mind.

But at this moment, with Ahri's mouth assaulting his with desperate kisses, the intoxicating scent of her body filling his nostrils, Nasus couldn't help but want her even more.

Acting impulsively, Nasus' hands grip Ahri's buttocks tightly, resulting in a surprised moan burst from her nostrils. Using his strong arms, with one deft motion he lifts Ahri off the table, her legs instinctively wrapping around his chest. This action forces their lips to separate a sharp breath shared between them as their mouths are relieved of the action that had occurred. A string of saliva connects the two for a brief second, light filtered through the translucent string before being broken off.

Nasus finds that his snout is positioned directly below Ahri's head, his snout pressing against her neck already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He feels her tails brush against his bare arms every few seconds, the contact of their fur sending pleasurable shivers through his body, adding to his desire.

Greedily his snout breathes in Ahri's scent, her face reddening slightly at the tingling sensation of air close to her skin being siphoned by his nostrils. Ahri bites down slightly on her lip as her nipples rub against the rough texture of Nasus' body, her tails continuing to flay about in excitement and anticipation.

Suddenly Ahri cringes in surprise, letting out a surprised shriek as she feels a wet warmth smother onto her neck. Her eyes try to catch Nasus' actions in vain, her head thrown back once again as she feels the contact on her sensitive skin continue. Her mind realizes that Nasus had begun to caress her neck with his tongue.

These reactions merely goad him onwards, his tongue eagerly proceeding its work upon Ahri's smooth skin. Nasus revels in the sweet taste that meets his tongue, the texture of her flesh raising his desire to heights he never knew possible. His arms move up her back to clasp onto her shoulders, pressing her petit frame against his chest.

Nasus fully extends his tongue, the length of the muscle surprising his partner as he continues to spread large amounts of his viscous saliva onto her skin. Ahri stifles a loud groan as she feels his rough fur rub against her exposed core, a result of her legs completely spread apart to clasp onto Nasus' chest. In fact, every inch of her skin that maintained prolonged contact with the surface of his bare chiseled torso felt a tingling sensation that resulted in unexpected pleasure, her sensory system begging for more bodily contact.

She gasps sharply as she feels her pink folds continue rubbing against Nasus' callous fur, a result of his hands bringing her body upwards to aid his tongue spreading his saliva across the surface of her skin. Nasus continues to progress down the front of her exposed body, his mouth agape to allow a constant stream of saliva to dribble onto her skin. Ahri winces when his mouth reaches her right nipple, his languid tongue instantly enveloping the erect teat in its wet warmth.

Her hands grip Nasus' head tightly; her mouth unable to utter any words as Nasus continues his oral exploration. Her abdomen begins to feel small rivulets of warmth, Nasus' mouth producing an overabundant amount of saliva to latch onto her skin. Slowly the small streams of viscous liquid make their way southward, until they pool together in the area between Ahri's warm entryway and Nasus' chest.

Suddenly Nasus gives a slight nibble on Ahri's breast, his sharp fangs leaving a slightly painful indent within her sensitive flesh. The unexpected action drives Ahri over the edge, lubricants pulsing out of her entry in anticipation. After a loud moan of longing, Ahri leans over to one of Nasus' ears, her voice coming out as a whisper as she speaks between deep breaths.

"I think….we should continue this on the bed."

Nasus immediately complies, his arms sliding Ahri down his chest. The friction from the descent results in more of her lubricants to stain his abdomen, a slight shriek of bliss escaping her mouth. His tongue remains contact with her skin during her descent before finally traversing her neck to meet her lips. Instantly their mouths begin osculation, tongues resuming their duel that had occurred before.

Maintaining his tight grip on her rump, Nasus stands, struggling slightly as a result of the table before him. Ahri moans into his mouth at the sudden movement, her tails grasping his back as a restraint to prevent her from falling to the floor. At the feeling of her fur making contact with his back, Nasus emits an unbridled loud groan to make its way out of his snout, the ears atop his head twitching slightly.

Grinning into a kiss, Ahri takes mental note of his reaction as she feels the sheets of her bed make contact with her back, Nasus laying her down gently. Nasus positions himself atop her body on all fours, a considerable distance remaining between their bodies.

As soon as her body is laid onto the bed, the two separate, their eyes opening to meet with each other for the first time in several minutes. Both are churning with clouds of raw passion, animalistic desire. A tint of green is mixed into their pupils, a result of Ahri's essence orb's placement directly beside her head. The sound of breathing is slightly overlapped by the soft noise of fur rubbing against fur, Ahri's white tails stroking Nasus' back ever so slightly as the orange light of the setting sun outlines the fibers in a soft glow. This small action of her tails is near-maddening for him, the Curator gritting his teeth slightly from the constant contact of fur on fur.

This lull time lasts for a few mere seconds before Ahri's eyes are covered halfway with her eyelids, her teeth biting down on her lip with a sultry grin. Nasus takes this as an indication to continue, and does so by descending down upon her face once more, his lips eagerly devouring hers without any hesitation.

Nasus suddenly feels activity taking place below his abdomen, his eyes opening as he realizes Ahri's hands attempting unbuckle his belt. Upon this realization the presence of his erect member makes itself known, the sexual organ struggling to break free from its confines. Quickly his hand moves towards his sarong, his mouth still engaged in intimate contact with Ahri's. In one deft motion, he whacks her prying hands away from his nether regions, eliciting a small squeak from the woman below him.

Separating from her lips once more, heavy breaths are taken through his snout as his beady eyes look into hers with a stern glare.

"Not…yet."

Just these two words are enough to halt Ahri's hands form attempting to release Nasus from his confines, her head inadvertently nodding slightly in response to his authoritative voice. She is still staring in the space in front of her with obedient eyes when Nasus suddenly descends upon her skin, her eyes widening in surprise at the sensation of his cold snout pressing against the sensitive skin of her neck.

A gasp escapes her lips, Nasus' tongue slipping out of his lips along with a sudden torrent of his saliva. Allowing Ahri to clasp her hands to his head, he moves his mouth downward on her skin, her breasts beginning to engulf his entire face with soft flesh.

Nasus' eyes still shut themselves as a result of his delight at the taste of Ahri's skin. His mind's thoughts have all directed themselves to want more of her, not thinking about anything else; completely primal.

Following his mental image, Nasus makes his way to the right, his tongue traversing the curving slope of her breast. Fitting the attribute of a canine, an incessant stream of saliva continues to dribble from his mouth all over Ahri's skin. Small rivulets of the warm liquid soon begin to converge into a large pool that begins to crawl towards her navel.

Suddenly separating his thin lips from her skin, Nasus allows his tongue to carpet the nipple atop her breast. At this sudden contact Ahri lets out a drawn-out groan, her teeth sinking deep into her bottom lip. Nasus proceeds to swirl around her teat, drawing circles around her areola, saliva surrounding the breast with a translucent shine.

"Ah…yes, Nasus…"

Ahri is unable to restrain herself from her exclamations as he continues to caress her breast with his mouth's appendage. Small shivers run through her skin with every swirl of Nasus' tongue on her sensitive and exposed nipple, the small area top her breast already hard and pebbly.

Furtively moving his hand along the curvature of her hip, Nasus moves his head forward, swallowing his tongue and the tip of Ahri's breast. At this she emits a surprised gasp, Nasus' black lips enclosing her teat entirely as his cheeks concave around it. Careful not to sink his sharp fangs inside of her soft flesh entirely, Nasus begins to suck on her breast with desire, not noticing the green wisps of his unending supply of life essence being siphoned by Ahri's essence orb.

By now, Nasus has successfully positioned his large unoccupied hand above Ahri's wet entry, the eager paw hovering slightly above it. Ahri is lost in her fog of pleasure and desire to even notice Nasus' advances, her left hand partially consumed by her mouth as her head lolls about in ecstasy. Almost her entire right breast is engulfed by Nasus' ravenous mouth, his teeth scathing her sensitive skin as he continues to suckle her breast with desire. His tongue occasionally slips out of his mouth as it continues to swirl round in circular motions, eager to taste more of her flesh.

He gives a sudden bite, sinking his white fangs within the enticing, inviting flesh. Ahri lets out a squeal of mixed delight and pain, the right hand that is grasping Nasus' head squeezing tightly into a clenched fist. Deciding he has stimulated this area of her body enough, Nasus proceeds to slowly withdraw from her breast, his lips still grip the mound of flesh tightly. At its tip, he finally separates from the nipple, a clear string of saliva connecting it to his closed lips. Cold air rushes to assault the area of skin once submerged in warmth.

Nasus crawls upwards, his entire body tingling with anticipation, the fur from Ahri's tails still inviting him to let loose entirely, lose control of his body to give in to animalistic passion. By now it takes every fiber in his being to resist burrowing himself within one of Ahri's tails, the white downy fur illuminated by orange light from the rays of light emanating from the setting sun outside of the room.

At this point his member is struggling desperately to burst forth from its confines into Ahri's body. But even in this lust-fogged state, the Curator still maintains common courtesy. The sweet scent of the lubrication exiting her entry assaults his nose, driving him to the edge. His face finally arrives above Ahri's, and once again they share a look of desire.

"Prepare yourself fox…I cannot promise this pacific manner of mine to uphold as these…activities progress…"

Ahri merely replies with yet another sultry giggle.

"Don't worry," she replies, one of her tails brushing up against his arm lightly. Her grin widens at the sight of Nasus' body stiffening at the contact. "Let loose as much as you want hun. Don't hold back."

Nasus grunts, Ahri's last comment sending another pulsation through his erection, the level of control over his body lowering considerably. With that, he descends once more to meet her lips, his tongue instantly pushing past her teeth to wrestle with hers.

Ahri lets out a sound that is a mix between a giggle and a groan, the exclamation echoing down his throat. Nasus finds himself once again losing himself to her skilled kisses; the sensation of her lips pushing against his inebriating; the taste of her mouth intoxicating; the feeling of her tongue wrestling his enough to gain a small moan to escape his snout.

Remembering that his hand still had a task to accomplish, Nasus suddenly makes contact with the area between her navel and womanhood, the small claws at the tip of each finger making small indents on her skin. Ahri exclaims in surprise, her eyes flying open at the sensation of Nasus' leathery fingertips and pointed claws touching her skin. Some of her tails instinctively brush against his right hand as it makes its way down to her awaiting entry.

At her exclamation, Nasus also opens his eyes slightly, his mouth still continuing to make love to hers. Their eyes meet, and at once Ahri calms herself, her eyes squinting in anticipation as she feels the tip of Nasus' finger teasing its way at her warm womanhood. Nasus once again finds himself spellbound by her deep pools of gold, resulting in his hand to move on its own accord.

Slight confusion occupies his psyche however; having only had intercourse with women of his species, Nasus is unsure what lies in store for him as his fingers find warmth and moistness meets their touch.

Ahri's back rises off the bed a few inches the moment her sensitive regions feel Nasus' fingers. With a small struggle she breaks free of Nasus' mouth, more of his abundant amount of saliva spilling over her face and dribbling down her neck as a result. As much as it displeases him, Nasus allows their osculation to cease, understanding that the difference of their bodies when considering size and attributes calls for more precaution and wariness.

Her hands instantly latch onto Nasus' neck, Ahri's deep breaths causing some warm air to disturb the uniform property of the fur occupying the side of his face. Silently she complies to Nasus' actions, her legs spreading apart to allow leeway for his hand to continue with its actions. Exposing her core to its fullest extent, Ahri braces herself for him to continue.

Nasus pauses his progress at this reaction, but as silence ensues he hears Ahri whisper for him to continue, allowing him to continue his exploration of her unknown territory. Once again as his fingers begin movement, Nasus could sense the trepidation of his partner. Slowly, his fingers slightly scathe the uttermost tips of her folds, his small claws barely making contact with her nether regions.

His eyes widen a bit with surprise upon feeling her exposed core. Contrary to the furry, almost callous texture of previous lovers' entries, Nasus is shocked to find Ahri's womanhood to be as soft and squidgy as an overly-ripened fruit, its texture matching the sweet scent the flesh is doused in. The warmth emanating from within Ahri's vaginal cavern equally takes Nasus' off-guard, causing his hand to continue its exploration with more tentativeness.

Soon however, that primal urge takes hold of him once more, and his actions quicken. Satisfied that he knows his bearings, Nasus carefully runs a finger along each side of Ahri's gaping entry. He hears her take a sharp intake of air as his stubby claws continue to run dig miniscule trenches within her pink flesh. Upon reaching the bottom of her warmth, he runs his two fingers upwards again, feeling a small spurt of lubrication stain them.

"N-Nasus…" Ahri whispers longingly, his repeated action of teasing her entrance torture for her psyche.

Responding to Nasus' arousing touch, her reproductive system begins to emit an unremitting stream of vaginal fluids. Sweat begins to pour out from her pores, the warmth of the room increasing her need for perspiration. This in turn causes the scent on her body to become amplified, intermingling with the arousing aroma of the juices flowing out of her womanhood.

At this point, her smells, her touch, just the mere sight of her brings Nasus near his breaking point. He maintains control however, continuing to nuzzle his snout beside Ahri's head into the white sheets of her bed to dampen the effects of her enticing form.

Deciding that his fingers have caused enough stimulation, Nasus subtly advances his large index finger inside of Ahri's pink-colored entry, submerging it slightly. He hears her gasp faintly, her body shifting itself with very miniscule movement.

Pausing his progress once again, Nasus feels her fingers tauten around the fur on his neck. Continuing, Nasus presses his finger against the inner walls of Ahri's folds, running his finger around in circles inside of her. She moans, a bit louder than the moans she had uttered before. Agonizingly slowly, Nasus continues to explore the soft, moist flesh, more of her juices spurting out by the second.

Ahri gasps once more, the pleasure induced by Nasus' slow torturous tactic almost unbearable. Just his digit is large enough to stretch her inner walls apart considerably, making her wonder about the size of his actual "digit". Then her body quakes with surprise as Nasus suddenly violently shoves his entire finger inside of her, the point of his claw scratching against her sensitive inner flesh causing a slight pang of pain.

But before this pain can continue, an unseen and unnoticed green vapor snakes its way from her essence orb to mend the minor wound, reversing the pain into pleasure. Ahri barely has any time to adjust when Nasus quickly inserts another finger within her. She groans loudly in surprise, the combined width and length of his fingers equivalent to an average erect penis. Ahri lunges forward instinctually, her small fangs biting into Nasus' exposed neck.

He feels this action as a slight tingle, the action arousing him yet even further. Jerking his head to the side, he separates Ahri's mouth from his fur violently, causing her to emit a shocked squeak. As a reprimand to her bite, he shifts his fingers inside of her, crisscrossing them within the tight pink flesh. Raising himself from the bed, Nasus watches from above as she whips her head back, letting out an unrestrained moan of ecstasy. This action pushes her breasts against his chest, exposing her neck to Nasus' eyes.

Acting upon instinct, Nasus shifts his weight, letting his left leg support him upward while his left hand deftly claps the back of Ahri's neck, right hand continuing its conquest of her now-sodden vagina.

Ahri's eyes fly open in surprise, her mouth agape to allow rapid breaths to pass between her lips. Before any recognition to Nasus' actions could be processed, she feels his tongue being to hungrily lick up the fragrant sweat that had accumulated on her neckline. Once again she exclaims loudly at his unexpected advancement, letting out a consecutive exclamation as she feels his fingers begin to move within her core once more, the intersecting digits starting to pump in and out of her entry, bringing about her lubrication with them.

She licks her lips before biting down her bottom lip, her back arched in bliss. The area beneath her bottom is already soaked with the amount of anticipant vaginal fluids that continue to leak out of her in a constant stream. Pleasure is merely increased by at least double its usual amount due to the life essence that continues to pour inside of her soul.

This taboo was what she had longed for. Although she had joined to League to end this addiction, she never truly got over the satiating experience of her orb siphoning the life out of her sexual partner. And besides, what was the harm in engaging with this once in a while?

Nasus continues onward, not noticing the green streams of life essence that continues to pour from his body like steam from a piece of ice set out in the midday sun. His mind is clouded, utterly clouded with lust. His right hand begins to pump in and out of Ahri's body with a vigorous speed, his tongue smothering her skin with passion. Again he feels her tails dancing along his exposed body, challenging his concentration of the task at hand.

At this moment, all he wants is Ahri. He knows there is something mystical about her seducing charms, but he throws that fact aside, his body craving more and more of the woman before him.

All scruples, morals, anything that would usually halt the wise being from engaging in such vulgar acts of passion are thrown aside along with any notion that what he is doing is wrong.

Ahri.

Everything on his mind, his desire, his lust.

Ahri.

A loud groan suddenly meets his ears, and he feels Ahri begin to squirm beneath him. Opening his eyes, he sees her entire chest completely drenched with his saliva. Then his fingers have a small struggle inside of her, her inner walls beginning to tauten. His ears are met with the vivid, distinct sound of his hand entering and exiting her entryway, a small occasional liquid spurt of lubricants interrupting constant sound of his tempo.

"N-Nasusssss…." Ahri hisses with passion, her eyes shut tight.

Answering her call, Nasus separates from the skin he had been caressing with his tongue, his left hand leaving the neck as well. Allowing her head to rest on the bed, he looks down into her eyes, her golden pupils half-covered with her eyelids. His fingers continue to plunge in and out of her, nearly his entire hand now covered in her juices.

Ahri's entire body glistens with a potpourri of bodily fluids mostly consisting of Nasus' saliva and her sweat. Nasus tries his best not to allow this intoxicating mixture of aromas to waft into his snout. Her continues to fluidly move into his fingers, sweat rolling off her hips to splatter onto the sheets below her.

Nasus maintains eye contact with the gumiho, stray droplets of saliva seeping out of his mouth to dribble onto her skin. Ahri's body shakes in tandem with his fingers, her hips pushing outwards to meet his. The top row of her teeth is visible as she bites down on her lip harshly. Her hands continue to grasp Nasus' neck with a tight grip, as her orgasm becomes imminent, her inner folds tightening and concaving. Ahri's eyes suddenly squeeze shut, her head whipping back onto the bed once more.

"_Ouagh…AH!"_

Her mouth opens wide, her lips quivering as if about to utter something. Her hips remain in midair, Nasus' fingers completely submerged within her. Then all at once, Ahri breaks out into violent convulsions, loud shrieks of pleasure escaping her lips.

Nasus' fingers are utterly crushed as a warm torrent of vaginal fluids spurt out of Ahri's womanhood all over his hand. Ahri is unable to mutter anything except short, erratic bouts of air as her orgasm racks her body with a violent potency. Clear nectar shoots out of her folds to spray all over her inner thighs, each torrent of fluid resulting in a liquid fire of pleasure to rack her body. After more than a minute, Ahri finally settles back onto the bed, moaning softly, sweat twinkling on her naked body as dew on a crystal window, produce of her reproductive system slowly trickling down her thighs. Her breaths are soft and satisfied, a grin formed on her lips.

Nasus ceases movement of his fingers, slowly extracting his hand from her entry, his fingers escaping the burning flesh with a wet _slurp_. Carefully he rolls over to lie adjacent to Ahri's resting body, allowing her to recuperate without his body positioned over hers as a hindrance. He stares at the ceiling, listening to Ahri breathe heavily. He wonders how he got here, why his lust was so overpowering. Then his snout twitches, an intoxicating aroma meeting his senses.

He quickly finds the trace of the scent to be emanating off of his right hand, and immediately raises it to his snout. By this point, his previous thoughts of contemplation are once again gone, his primal, animalistic senses once more taking over as he breathes in the smell of Ahri's sweet essence. Quickly his tongue darts out, eagerly licking on all of the remaining nectar on his fingers. In a matter of seconds he cleans the essence off of his fur completely.

Nasus still wants more.

Head turning to his side, he is shocked to find Ahri is absent from the spot she had been lying in, wet imprint on the sheets the only proof she was there. Confounded, the Curator looks about him before his ears are met with a giggle.

"Mmm…so you like that do you?"

Before he can pinpoint the location of Ahri's voice, his vision is suddenly blocked by her skin. It takes Nasus a moment to realize she is crawling over him from above his head, this fact affirming itself when her breasts smother his face as she passes over him. Before he can protest, that irresistible aroma of hers takes hold of his senses once more. The scent only grows stronger as Ahri continues to progress over his body, before finally he is facing her dripping womanhood. Every breath taken is now laced with that inebriating fragrance of her essence, driving Nasus over the edge. It takes everything he has to not grab her by her thighs and muzzle into her folds. Her essence and lubrication continue to slowly drip and dribble onto Nasus' face, her pink entrance the only sight available to him.

He hears her giggle once more, feeling her nimble hand undoing his sarong, finally releasing the beast that had been confined.

By now however, Nasus is unable to protest; all of his energy is dedicated to keep control of his body from not harming the woman on top of him.

"Why…why must you be…so irresistible?" Nasus mutters, gritting his teeth as another dribble of her essence runs along the rim of his snout, the sheer deepness of his voice reverberating through Ahri's bones.

He hears her giggle, then grunts as he feels the only article of clothing on his body roughly torn off and thrown to the floor, a metallic clatter resounding through the room as the sarong hits the wooden planks below them. His erect cock is completely revealed in all of its glory, the sheer size of the black member taking Ahri off-guard. After several moments of admiration and surprise, she begins speaking softly, a seductive tone imbuing her speech.

"How flattering. But if you truly think that I am that tempting…" Nasus groans when he suddenly feels Ahri's fingers begin to stroke his member, the tip of his cock surrounded with the warmth of her breath. "…then just try to indulge me."

* * *

_Well, well there you have it. Sorry for the slow updates guys. School and blahblahblah. Don't expect the next chapter too soon. But please fave and review! _

_Tell me what you want to see in the smut. I love integrating your guys' ideas into my lemons. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Excelsior!_


	4. On the Discovery Channel

Outside Ahri's room the sun dips behind the Ironspike Mountains, plunging Valoran into darkness. Immediately, preset lanterns within the bedroom light up, bathing everything in a soft orange glow.

The pair on the bed barely notices this, as they continue onwards with their bodily conquest.

Because of Ahri's previous words, all restraints are broken loose within Nasus' psyche.

Hungrily breathing in Ahri's scent, his hands fly to latch onto her hips, gripping them tightly. With a quick tug he plunges his snout into Ahri's awaiting nether regions, the cold tip of his snout submerged into the warmth of her folds.

Ahri's body quivers at this sudden action, a silent groan passing through her lips as her head tilts towards the ceiling. She struggles to regain ground, trying her best to accomplish the task at hand (which, when considering the positioning of her fingers, is quite a literal statement).

This attempt however is futile as Nasus continues to open his mouth wider, allowing Ahri's juices to freely flow onto his tongue and down his throat. She bites down on her lip at the feeling of his fangs nudging the entrance to her rectum, her teeth sinking deeper into her flesh once she feels the sensation of Nasus' long and nimble tongue begin to wriggle inside of her folds. Even at this early stage, Ahri's fingers are unable to do anything other than grip tightly onto Nasus' oversized penis, the pleasure induced by his tongue inside of her core too much for her to handle.

"A-_Ah!_" Ahri suddenly exclaims as she feels his tongue begin to snake into her tight hole.

Nasus' thumbs each latch onto a side of her entryway tightly, stretching the warm slit to allow his tongue to squeeze its way inside. He pushes onward, reveling in the essence that continuously trickles into his mouth, the sweetness of the juices galvanizing him for more. Finally his tongue is sheathed within Ahri's body to its hilt, the tip of the appendage almost touching her cervix. Adapting to the new territory, Nasus attempts to move around within her pink flesh, succeeding to only squirm slightly within the confined space. Seeing that the more stimulation is required to extract her precious nectar, Nasus extracts his tongue from her slit, the pink muscle slowly escaping with a miniscule squelching noise. He allows the appendage to wriggle around slightly to further tease lubricants out of Ahri's reproductive system to find a home within his mouth.

Ahri is still maimed by Nasus' actions, her body taut with anticipation as she feels his tongue writhing inside of her sensitive folds like a snake. She breathes heavily, her hands inadvertently grasping Nasus' large cock with a tight grip, fingers shaking slightly from the constant outflow of ecstasy emanating from her core. Her warm breath condensates on the tip of Nasus' man(dog?)hood, the stretched-out skin beginning to shine underneath the orange light of the room.

She suddenly opens her eyes in surprise, her mouth agape as she gasps. Small, silent jagged breaths are passed through her lips as she feels Nasus' tongue delve and explore her moist core deeper than before, his sharp fangs sinking into her sensitive flesh.

Ahri's eyes then catch a glint of light catch onto the tip of Nasus' erection. Her half-closed eyes find their way to his cock, which she continues to squeeze with a tight grip. She feels her heart skip a beat in surprise, her mind unaccustomed to a girth as large as his. The black leathery appendage pulsates within her grasp, its tip gratuitously bulbous compared to its base; very inhuman, unfamiliar. The circumference of the swollen head could easily be measured for more than an average index finger's length, whereas the entire length could measure as more than eleven inches.

Just the thought of this monster penetrating her sensitive folds runs a shiver through her body, thought the shiver could have very well been attributed to Nasus' continuous stimulation of her moist entrance. A sudden twinge of guilt passes through her psyche as Ahri realizes her inactivity compared to Nasus' pleasure-inducing oral exploration of her nether regions. In fact, thinking back to the beginning of their tryst, Ahri had not contributed at all in matters of coital stimulation other than her osculation.

Upon realizing this fact, she takes a deep breath, trying her best to concentrate on the task at hand. Breathing deeply, she sticks out her tongue, descending on the erection within her grasp with caution. Her fingers try their best to stabilize the member without shaking or losing their grip, her body constantly being shook as a result of Nasus' tight grip on her hips forcefully grinding the bottom half of her body against his face.

Once more she lets out a loud moan, her head swiveling backwards instinctively. The only sight her eyes meet is her rump stuck out into the air, her soft flesh peeking out from between the gaps of Nasus' fingers holding onto her with a tight grasp. Feeling a bead of sweat trickle down through her whiskers, Ahri returns back to her work again, desperately trying to focus.

Tentatively her fingers begin to run along Nasus' penis, ensuring the beast stays as hard as possible. Ahri suddenly feels a small vibration inside of her core, along with a ticklish spurt of air brush along her anus as Nasus lets out a groaning snort of pleasure. She realizes this and continues with her actions, pleased that he noticed her progress.

All at once a huge spurt of precum spurts out of the tip of Nasus' cock, the clear viscous lubricant running all over the bulbous head of the penis before dribbling over Ahri's fingers. The amount of lubrication spontaneously shooting out of his member takes her aback, her hands completely covered in the sticky essence. A constant stream of lubrication begins to leak out of the cock's slit, coupling the muffled moans Nasus begins to emit into Ahri's vaginal walls.

Bemused to the alien sensitivity of Nasus' erection, Ahri dismisses his sensitiveness as just an attribute of his mysterious species. Stifling another moan, she feels her walls pulsate with increased vigor. Still, she continues with her stimulation, her hands beginning to stroke the drenched sexual organ with less tentativeness than previous attempts.

Ahri's nose suddenly twitches as an unknown scent makes its way into her nostrils. Slowly the scent grows stronger, igniting a flame within her core. After several seconds Ahri sniffs it deeply searching for the scent's origin; the aroma smells musky, and pungent, not sweet, yet unexplainably tantalizing. It doesn't take long for her to realize the scent is being emitted from the streams of precum slowly flowing from the slit of Nasus' cock.

One word to describe her reaction to this revelation: confused.

Ahri continues stroking, but looks at Nasus' alien-looking penis with a bemused look. Bending over slightly, she takes another sniff. Sure enough the enticing aroma strongly assaults her nose, giving her an unexpected euphoric high. What was this? In all her years, Ahri had never felt such a strong…craving for a man's essence (life essences excluded of course). Gazing upon Nasus' member with a strange hunger, she feels her psyche unravel slightly to reveal a primal, animalistic urge begin to surface as she descends upon the appendage with her tongue protruding from her mouth.

Stopping her descent once her mouth's appendage touches upon the tip of the erection, Ahri's eyes widen at the taste that meets her mouth. Although the lubrication is not sweet or appealing in a way that one might usually taste, its flavor utterly captivates her, almost forcing her to consume more.

Before Ahri has a chance to do so, her head is lunged forward as her body jolts with ecstasy in response to Nasus' skilled tongue. Her head smashes against Nasus' crotch, a drawn-out groan passing through her lips. She realizes her face is nuzzled into his testicles, the taste of his precum once again meeting her tongue. Immediately turning her head to the side, Ahri moves her hands out of the way, relocating them to begin caressing the head of Nasus' cock.

Eyes fogged with lust, she feels an overabundant amount of her essence begin to flow from her entry into Nasus' anticipating mouth. He lets out another groan at the sensation of Ahri's lithe fingers rubbing the head of his penis. The pleasure now incessant, Ahri is almost unable to do anything. Mustering all of her willpower, she closes the distance between her mouth and his member, her tongue instantly wrapping around its base.

"_Mmmfwah!" _Nasus exclaims, his interjection muffled by Ahri's sodden nether regions.

Not at all noticing this, Ahri continues, her ears twitching with delight at the torrent of Nasus' precum flowing into her mouth. Slowly she runs her tongue along the callous skin of the erect cock, reveling at the taste of the lubrication making its way down her throat.

Her hands join in to caress his member, her fingers completely covered with Nasus' essence. By now Ahri has lost all control of rational thinking, primal urges and overpowering lust determining her every action. Her fingers and her mouth smother themselves all over Nasus' large appendage, his precum spurting out to stain her face.

Nasus' mental state joins Ahri's as he loses himself with the sweet juices spurting into his mouth and the incomparable carnal pleasure induced by Ahri's frenzied actions upon his member. All of the desires and urges that had been stored within his mind now runs rampant through his system, uncontrolled, unbridled.

His snout is drenched with Ahri's juices, his tongue fluidly moving about in her crotch to extract these precious fluids, caressing, stroking her sensitive region with vigor. His hands grip her flesh tightly, the utter softness of her body urging him to further strive for more of her essence.

By now, the couple on the bed has dwindled to nothing but two animals in the heat.

Unrestrained, animalistic urges control each and every move they make.

Ahri continues to smother Nasus' cock with her face and fingers, her sloppy actions spreading saliva and precum all over her visage. Stray hairs occasionally stick to her cheeks before being brushed off, her whiskers scathing Nasus' sensitive member to induce further stimulation. Silent moans continue to be emitted from her mouth as her tongue hungrily consumes more and more of Nasus' essence. Suddenly Ahri groans loudly, feeling her core begin to burn with an increased vigor.

"_Fwaaah…" _

Moving almost instinctively, she removes herself from Nasus' appendage, her hands pressed firmly against his thighs as she repositions herself. Ahri feels her orgasm become imminent, her breaths deep and erratic. Shifting into place, Ahri's hands grip tightly onto the short fur occupying Nasus' thighs, her head positioned above his cock, eyes watching precum continue with spurt out from its head. She bites down on her lip, closing her eyes and moaning through her nose once more as she feels Nasus' assault on her nether regions continue to bring about more pleasure with each passing second.

Her entire body shines beneath the soft light of the room, sweat traversing her bare back to drip onto the bed and her partner below. Another jolt of ecstasy runs through her, the beads of bodily fluids splattering on surrounding areas on the bed as Ahri endures another spasm of pleasure. She tightens her grip on Nasus' thighs, grimacing for something to root her in place, her body feeling a sensation of flying away.

Not able to endure it any longer, Ahri jerks her head forward towards Nasus' anticipating cock with her mouth agape, her face still dripping with saliva and lubrication. Her lips make contact with the head of Nasus' member, his warm precum instantly sticking to her lips. Ahri groans at the circumference of its head, struggling to push it past her teeth. After a small bout, Nasus' penis enters her mouth with a moist, fleshy _squilsh._

Nasus is forced to separate from Ahri's core momentarily, her vaginal juices connecting his lips to her nether regions with translucent strings as he groans with pleasure, the sensation of his cock engulfed in Ahri's small mouth summoning stars to his vision. His heavy breaths slightly tickle her inner thighs stained with the continuous amount of her juices. Ahri notices Nasus' separation from her folds, and moves her head forward slowly, the huge head of his member completely filling her oral cavity, her cheeks almost ridiculously stretched.

Once again Nasus emits an uncontrolled outburst of pleasure, Ahri's advances sending white-hot electricity through his sensory system. His body is almost unable to accomplish any movement due to the complete and utter ecstasy resulting from Ahri's mouth siphoning the essence from his cock.

A stray drop of Ahri's juices dribbles onto his face, reminding Nasus of her abandoned folds. His eyes need only one glance at her pink entry dripping incessant strands of lubrication for him to resume his actions, only to flop back down again onto the bed as he feels Ahri's tongue begin to squirm and writhe around his penis inside of her mouth.

Realizing in his current position that the assault on her nether regions could not be executed in his previous manner because of his inadvertent reactions to Ahri's stimulation, Nasus instead adjusts his head to lie beneath her folds, long tongue extended to slightly enter her hot core. He removes one of his hands from her hips, repositioning it over her clitoris to gently rub and caress it with his forefinger. A huge torrent of her juices spurts from inside of her all over his face as a result.

"_Mmmmf-pwah…!_" Ahri exclaims, her mouth opening as much as it can with Nasus' cock filling it completely. She grimaces, cringing at Nasus' resumed stimulation of her womanhood, feeling his finger digging into her erogenous zone while his tongue eagerly receives all of her produce.

Nasus is pleased with her reaction, and continues his extraction of Ahri's fluids. He continues even after Ahri resumes her work on his erection, the moans trying to escape her throat instead reverberating through his cock to enhance the pleasure.

The pair continues in silence, wet sucking resonances the only sound to be heard in the entire room with only an occasional groan to break the uniformity. Ahri nears her limit, her knuckles white from grasping Nasus' fur with intense vigor. As Nasus continues his stimulation of her sensitive region, Ahri tries her best to counter him, her tongue aiding her conquest, the reddish appendage occasionally peeking out of her lips as she slurps and sucks his produce.

Then, Ahri begins to feel her insides wrench, liquid fire churning and spewing from her core. Unable to suppress her climax from occurring, she shuts her eyes tightly, her body racked with violent oscillations as another orgasm takes ahold of her.

Sensing his tongue being gripped tightly be her inner walls, Nasus lifts his head off of the bed, engulfing Ahri's nether regions once more with his mouth, eager to devour all of her produce. Several moments pass, Ahri suddenly extricating herself from Nasus' member, slamming her face into his crotch as vaginal juices begin to spurt from her core into his mouth. Clear juices spurt from her nether regions into Nasus' awaiting mouth, some of the strings of bodily fluids escaping his mouth's grasp to further stain her inner thighs.

"G-Aaa_ahfff-_" Ahri exclaims, wave upon wave of ecstasy roughly rushing through her body, exiting out of her puffy folds into Nasus' mouth, his tongue continuing to stimulate her cervix deep within her body.

Spasms continue to rock her slender fame, hips bucking toward Nasus' face as her orgasm continues. Her head nuzzles around into his crotch, her lips spewing insensible gibberish as pure ecstasy continues to crash down upon her senses, her breaths uneven and jagged as her body starves for air. Her tails knot and clash with each other, erratically slashing each other.

Finally her climax subsides, Nasus breaking from her nether regions, flopping his head onto the bed. His mouth is completely filled with Ahri's essence, her folds secreting more and more of her fluids onto his chest as he allows her to settle her body atop his. Her white tails settle atop their exhausted bodies as a furry blanket.

The sounds of breathing ensue, Nasus' tongue greedily licking gathering any stray produce off of his lips into his mouth. His member still continues to silently secrete lubrication, pulsating in anticipation for its own climax, clear and sticky lubrication further staining Ahri's resting face that lies at its base.

Needless to say, both parties are a complete mess, their bodies utterly drenched and stained with bodily fluids. They continue to rest for a few more elongated moments before Ahri's hands remove their tight grip from Nasus' thighs, furtively sliding upwards into his crotch. Eyes maintaining their fogged, lust-filled look, she proceeds to lift herself up, hands beginning to stroke the black member vivaciously.

Soon Ahri repositions her head above Nasus' cock, her tongue lapping up all of her lost progress, Nasus' penis responding by emitting more of the sought-after lubrication. Ahri's recovery from climax is extremely short, and once her mouth engulfs Nasus' member once more, he is taken off-guard, a groan forced from his system.

He had closed his eyes while he rested, not noticing Ahri's posterior once again lifted above his head as her knees returned to their supporting state. Her folds still emit their alluring scent, the vaginal juices produced by her core beginning to dribble on his snout. Nasus looks at her pink, tantalizing flesh longingly, gritting his canines roughly as his member is once again suckled and siphoned of its produce. He begins to once again contemplate his next actions, his immobile head allowing her juices to continue dripping onto his face.

What now? Hadn't he gone too far? Nasus' scruples and logic try desperately to slip back inside of his mind, banging harshly against his brain's doors.

Why was he allowing his animalistic urges control his actions? As the Curator of the Sands it is his responsibility, his duty to suppress these-

"_Aaaaugh!"_

Nasus' contemplation is suddenly interrupted as he feels Ahri's teeth pull back on the back of his cock, the rough action resulting in his member to pulsate with more anticipation, the semen lying in his testicles beginning to tease its way towards their exit.

He feels Ahri giggle mischievously, and instantly realizes this as another invitation. His eyes then catch her hips gyrating tantalizingly in front of his snout, enticing him even further, extracting the animalistic urges to once again take control of his psyche.

With that, all contemplation is cast aside. For the rest of the night, all of the logic that had attempted to slip its way into his mind is completely ignored, his carnal desires overwhelming all other reasoning.

Ahri continues to rotate her posterior in front of his face, her head moving up and down on his member with her tongue eagerly swirling around it, pressing against it with a strong pressure. Her hips suddenly cease their movement, Nasus' hands once again latching onto them tightly. She feels this and braces herself once more, lips still pursed around his cock with a steady determination.

By now Nasus has no time for etiquette or civility; all he desires is pleasure through his climax and the climax of the woman before him.

Not hesitating in the slightest, he slightly repositions both of his hands at each side of Ahri's entry. Digging his thumbs into the sides of her womanhood, he proceeds to pull, opening Ahri's entry to its fullest extent.

Ahri squeaks, pain filling her sensory system before being overcome with pleasure as those green wisps once again mend the rips in her vaginal canal, reversing all the agony into ecstasy. Suddenly Nasus plunges his tongue inside of her for the umpteenth time that evening. His hunger has not diminished. In fact, by now it has grown.

Unrelenting, merciless, Nasus continues to stimulate Ahri's sensitive region with his appendage. Familiar with her soft core, he knows where to push and where to pull to extract her essence. Still sodden with the remains of her previous climax, Nasus enjoys every lick and every prod his tongue executes within her body.

Ahri continues with her own oral stimulation, unfazed with his; the strange, tantalizing taste of Nasus' cock galvanizes her to push onwards, pushing and pulling. Even so, Nasus' member is too large for her to completely swallow, the eleven inches of hard flesh only partially engulfed inside of her mouth. This is a result of its extremely bulbous tip, the large head pushing against the entrance to her throat, her tongue only allowed a very minimal amount of leeway to squirm beneath the huge girth.

Her body shudders briefly as a drove of heat runs through her, a forewarning for yet another orgasm. Still Ahri continues, moans exiting her nostrils with every little ministration Nasus executes in her forbidden area. A steady pulse of precum surges through his cock, enlarging its head within Ahri's mouth. With the ever-mounting quantity lubrication Ahri opens her mouth slightly to allow the overabundance of fluids inside her oral cavity to flow out from her lips before closing the around Nasus' length to continue.

Nasus struggles to withhold the outbursts of pleasure trying to force their way out of his system. His hands still clamped inside of Ahri's flesh, his tongue is unremitting in its assault. Gods, he wanted her more and more with each passing moment. Ahri's tactics succeed in escalating his lust to a point her never knew existed, his erection throbbing with a force he had not experienced in the longest time, if ever.

Pure, unbridled lust flows freely among the two anthropomorphic beasts in a static electricity.

Loud suckling noises reverberate throughout the room as they continue, their mouths busy with their respective sexual stimulation.

Ahri feels her pulse begin to quicken as her partner begins to educe her essence at a faster pace. Her head moves in a constant pumping motion, her actions automatic and machine-like, as if her movements are controlled by an outside force.

"_Mmmf…"_

Her body suddenly quakes with another spasm, her core discharging another orgasm. Nasus' face is doused in another surge of her lubricious fluids, surrounding his visage in warmth. Even with the overwhelming amount of pleasure rocking her senses, Ahri continues to swirl and caress his length. By now she is desperate for his seed, willing to use any means possible to drive him to climax.

Nasus on the other hand is exhausted, his snout eagerly breathing in oxygen as he lies beneath the busy woman above him. Ahri's ministrations disable him from doing anything than just allowing her to control his body, white hot streaks of pleasure shooting through his nervous system in increasingly-concentrated droves. He begins to groan uncontrollably, gritting his teeth as he feels a pressure begin to accumulate at the base of his length.

Continuing to suck vigorously, Ahri shuts her eyes in concentration as her head pumps faster and faster. She purses her lips to constrict the shaft even more tightly as the increasing amount of viscous precum makes it more difficult to induce stimulation. With each thrust of her head, she feels the large member begin to pulsate with more force. A steady stream of Nasus' pre-ejaculatory juices dribble from her chin onto his body.

"…Ah…ri…"

Nasus utters her name, finding nothing else to say as he suddenly feels his member begin to reach its final stages, the pressure at its base beginning to discharge. Without thinking, the curator reaches forth with his hands, burying his fingers within Ahri's hair. Gripping onto her locks tightly, Nasus uses this as an outlet for the sensory bombardment threatening to overcome his consciousness.

At the feeling of her hair being tightly pulled by his hands, Ahri lets out a surprised groan, the small outburst sending a stray bolt of stimulation to run through his length. She could feel Nasus' shaft begin to quiver and shake, its bulbous tip becoming slightly bigger with each thrust of her head. Feeling the imminent climax of her partner, Ahri latches her hands to the bottom of Nasus' member with a tight grip. Once her fingers hug the base of the large vein, Ahri feels it pulsate violently, along with an increased amount of lubricants shooting into her mouth.

The sensation of Ahri's grip at the base of his length while she continues to suck is enough to cause Nasus' fingers to dig into her scalp, his mouth letting a loud, rumbling groan. His sudden grip on her head makes Ahri yelp through her nose, the small stinging pain slowing her actions for less than a moment.

"Ah…_saaugh…._"

Nasus lets out a quivering groan, his cock beginning to twitch violently. In his mind memories and flashes of previous experiences fly as his pent-up seed begins to discharge itself from storage. The smell of Ahri's essence, just the touch of her hair intertwining with his fingers finally pushes him over the edge.

Sensing his imminent climax, Ahri decides to give one last push to ensure Nasus' orgasm occurs quickly. Pushing as much of his cock inside of her mouth, Ahri clamps down on the rock-solid member with her teeth.

At that, Nasus' hands push Ahri's head as far into his crotch as possible, his member touching the back of his throat. The head of the swelling member struggles to push into her throat, but the small circumference of the entrance to Ahri's pharynx denies it entry. The gag reflex is initiated and pushed to its limit as Nasus' hands continue to push Ahri's head down into his nether regions, forcing several inches of his eleven inch member into her mouth, the monster's length much too long to be fully immersed within her oral cavern.

He lets out a loud yell, the sheer loudness and baritone of his vocal chords resulting in everything around the room to shake. He shuts his eyes tight, his breath caught in his throat as his first climax in centuries begins to well up from within him, overpowering any feeling in his body. Nasus' body freezes up, all energy focusing on the reproductive organ lodged within Ahri's mouth.

But Nasus, lost in his lust, had forgotten to enlighten his partner about the strange attributes of his large appendage. However, even if he remembers, it is already too late, his semen beginning to course through his large cock into Ahri's awaiting mouth.

All at once the first of many spurts of cum shoots from his head into the entrance to her throat, the fiery heat of the semen making her squeal in delightful surprise.

She moans in satisfaction at the somewhat sweet taste of his white produce, the thick fluid gushing straight into her throat. Ahri swallows it all up eagerly, the hot seed burning her throat as it traverses her esophagus to fill her empty stomach in thick, sticky waves. But within a few moments, she starts struggle as Nasus' cock begins to act strangely. It takes a few seconds before she realizes what is happening; the head of his already-swollen erection is expanding within her mouth, as a balloon filling with air.

"_Mmmf!_" Ahri exclaims in surprise as she feels Nasus' cock begin to inflate, growing larger and larger as his seed continues to flood her oral cavity.

She is unable to pull back, Nasus' large hands keeping her in place as his body continues to quiver with hot pleasure, rumbling moans spewing from his mouth in the same manner that his semen is spewing into Ahri's throat. She feels her mouth involuntarily open wider and wider, her protests unheard to her partner's ears. A constant onslaught of semen continues to spurt endlessly into her mouth, causing her to choke as her cheeks are completely filled with the hot seed.

Nasus' penis proceeds to knot, and quiver, stretching Ahri's jaw in a manner she has never felt before, the transaction painful and asphyxiating. Tears flow from her eyes as her jaw reaches its limit, her mouth completely smothered with his quivering erection. She gags at the incessant seed streaming down her throat, her lungs unable to find any oxygen to intake. Ahri coughs and chokes, Nasus' seed bubbling out of her mouth to completely coat his crotch in a thick mess of saliva and cum.

Ahri is unable to believe the amount of semen that is still shooting down her throat, aiding Nasus' swelling cock to choke and deprive her of air. She is forced to try to breathe through her nostrils, only to have the stream of cum in her throat to be diverted into her nasal cavity, resulting in semen to spurt out of her nose in bubbling streams.

Her previous muffled moans squeals of protest are silenced as she struggles futilely to separate her mouth from Nasus' bloating penis. A stream of tears rolls down her face to join the hot sticky pool of cum and saliva that has accumulated at the base of his cock, the vulgar concoction streaming down his thighs onto the bed below.

A searing pain floods her nervous system as her jaws barely hold on to each other, her petit mouth unable to withhold Nasus' still-inflating appendage. Her body wriggles with effort for air, Ahri's vision beginning to dim from continued lack of oxygen, semen flooding every entry for the precious air.

Seeing no other way to escape the tight grip of Nasus' hands and his monstrous cock, Ahri widens her mouth slowly, shutting her eyes tight to brace herself. The pain increases slowly as her jaws widen centimeter by centimeter until…

_Crunch!_

Ahri almost blacks out from the utter white-hot pain searing her jaw. Immediately, she pulls back to extract Nasus' penis from her mouth, fighting against his fingers that are still gripping onto her hair tightly. Her mouth hangs floppily as the dislocated jaw allows the build-up of semen to gush out of her oral cavity all over the bed. With a violent jerk of her head, Ahri separates herself from Nasus' fingers before she rolls herself over onto his side, dropping onto the untouched sheets that lay beside him. Her struggle flies past Nasus' ears, his booming outbursts of mirth acting as a barrier to his hearing.

Her body rests on its side with an arm propping her up, her chest heaving heavily as her vehement coughs rock her body, oxygen finally making their way to her lungs. The tears won't stop flowing as she coughs out thick amounts of semen, the pain of her forced maneuver clouding her brain as the continued pleasure clouds Nasus'. Her bottom jaw hangs loosely, shaking as freely as excess skin as she continued to cough up thick globs of semen that still clogs her throat. Finally glowing, translucent green strings from her essence orb snake their way across Nasus' body before embracing her disfigured face in a hazy mask. Ahri closes her eyes and sighs as she feels the bones within her face shift and lock back into place, the incessant pain that caused a harsh ringing in her ears quickly beginning to recede.

By now the only thing that can be heard in the room is heavy breathing, maybe if one strained their ears they could hear the almost-silent _plip plop _of sticky bodily fluids dripping onto the sheets. Turning her glance upwards for a moment, Ahri is surprised to see Nasus' cock to be still fully-erect, its head huge and bloated. She is still unable to believe that the monster had been lodged between her jaws.

Nasus on the other hand rests with his mouth agape. The sheer release of pleasure had overridden every other sense in his body, making him unaware of the struggle that had occurred with his knotting sexual organ. A satisfaction that he hasn't felt since the departure from his homeworld blankets his body in a manner not dissimilar to the way his warm seed carpets his nether regions.

But at the same time, the Curator still felt a desire for more.

Much more.

Suddenly his eyes open wide, his mind struck with the recollection of Ahri's mouth enclosed over his shaft. He horrifically recalls his sexual organ's strange attribute, and immediately bolts up from his rest.

The first thing his eyes meet is Ahri's limp body, her chin and neck completely encrusted with his leftover seed.

Hastily the Curator of the Sands crawls over to her, the bed squeaking to complain about his weight.

Upon hearing the springs of the mattress, Ahri's eyes open slightly to see Nasus crawling over to see her.

"Ahri…are you hurt?"

She smiles.

"Was. Luckily for me, my essence thievery came in handy."

Nasus snorts through his snout, his version of sighing in relief, completely ignoring the fact that she had confessed of drinking his life essence.

It didn't matter after all; he is immortal, the life essence within his body a bottomless well.

He begins to speak once more, his voice softer than his usual interjections.

"I…apologize. I was lost in my…desire that I…forgot to tell you about me."

Ahri giggles, allowing five of her tails to stroke Nasus' bare back, sending a shiver down his spine. Her right hand reaches up to his flustered face, her thumb running along his lip.

"It's quite alright. Just…remember to warn me next time?"

Smiling, Ahri positions her hand behind his head before pulling it downward, closing the distance between their mouths.

Just like that, the lethargy in both parties flees from the scene like a wounded dog. Within a minute or two, Ahri and Nasus are rolling atop the sheets in a wild romp of lust. The sensation of her white tails in continuous contact with his fur drives Nasus over the edge, his desire for the woman in his arms beginning to escalate with every passing second.

Orange light given off by the light fixtures on the wall illuminate their bodies as they continue to wrestle, their positions interchanging every few seconds. Sounds of their efforts echo through the room, their kisses growing sloppier and sloppier. Soon the kissing ceases, the only contact between their mouths are their tongues shoddily exchanging saliva. Ahri's hands dig into Nasus' back as she grinds her hot core against his fur, stimulating her in a way that she has never felt before. She moans as Nasus begins to lick her bare neck and shoulders, her chin raised upward to allow his actions to ensue without disruption.

Their lust escalates to the point that they begin to growl at each other with bared teeth, eyes half-closed with passion. Ahri begins to bite and gnash Nasus' body with vigor, grunting animalistic noises that she hasn't uttered since her time as a fox. Nasus responds with the same primal actions, his mouth nipping and licking every inch of Ahri's silky skin that is available to him. His large hands grope without relent, his claws digging trenches into her skin which are quickly mended by his stolen life essence.

This rough grapple of fur and skin continues for several minutes, loud groans and guttural growls resounding through the room along the sound of ruffling sheets. Finally the two bodies cease their movement, Nasus and Ahri panting heavily atop each other, arousal coursing through their bodies like electricity.

"Well…" Ahri says, the first word she has uttered for more than half an hour, her words slipped in between heavy pants "I haven't lost control like that since I was a fox."

"I…have never…lost control. Not like this."

Ahri manages a giggle.

"As…they say. There's a first time for everything."

She grins up at him with a sincere smile, her golden eyes glimmering brightly.

For the first time that evening, Nasus can't help but grin.

* * *

_There we go. Sorry again for the late update, but a lot of projects have been popping up like those annoying little buggers in Whack-A-Mole. _

_Just to warn you all, I'm going to be dedicating all of my focus to Once Bitten, Twice Shy, so sorry if I don't really update anything until January._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for all of your support. Be sure to review and tell me what you think about Nasus' interesting...anatomy._

_'Till next time,_

_Happy holidays and Excelsior!_


End file.
